


Feels good but I know you want to cry out

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: It's JT's Birthday - Tyson wants to rock his world.





	Feels good but I know you want to cry out

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Compher's birthday.   
> This just kind of happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, family, etc, please turn back NOW.   
> No harm /infringement intended - this is simply a piece of creative writing. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> Title taken from "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih.

 

The day had started out plain as usual.  JT woke up, stretched, and hummed happily as he heard the pop of his bones from last night’s game.  A smile covered his face as he remembered last night’s game. They were going to the playoffs, and he couldn’t wait.  As if that wasn’t enough fun and excitement, today was his birthday. JT hadn’t planned on doing a lot for his birthday, but he was going to make himself some chocolate chip pancakes, and enjoy his day.  Whether that meant relaxing on the sofa with the boys or going out to lunch, he was going to have a good time. 

 

After going to the bathroom, he quietly walked out to the kitchen of the home he shared with the others, nose sniffing something delicious.  Well, this was a surprise! Generally he was the one who made food in the morning, or breakfast, as most people called it. But when he got to the kitchen, he was surprised to see the coffee pot already full, orange juice in glasses, and Tyson’s back at the stove, where it appeared he was flipping over pancakes.   Smiling, he walked over by Tyson and spoke.  _ “Whatcha doin?” _

 

Tyson greeted him with a big smile and leaned in, kissing JT.   _ “Good morning, birthday boy.” _

 

JT couldn’t help but smile, wrap his arms around Tyson’s waist, and lean in, resting his chin on his shoulder.   _ “Morning,” _  he grinned, unable to get the goofy expression off his face.  Last night had been amazing, the bar after had been so much fun, and now it was his birthday, and he got to apparently spend his breakfast with Tyson.  

 

_ “Where’s Kerfy?” _ He asked quietly.  

 

_ “He went home with Nate and Mikko, something about dominoes. . .”  _ Tyson added, rolling his eyes with a laugh.   

 

JT nodded,  _ “Okay. Whatchu making me?” _  He wiggled his eyebrows at the pancakes that appeared to have sprinkles. 

 

_ “They’re birthday cake pancakes,” _ Tyson grinned proudly, plating a few with some cool whip and some strawberries, before he added eggs and bacon on another plate, then pushed them over for JT.   _ “Go sit and eat, we have a busy day.” _  He spoke sweetly, earning a kiss on his collarbone from JT.  

 

As he cleaned up a few dishes, he caught JT looking at him with a smile.   _ “What?” _ He asked with a tilt of his head.  

 

_ “Nothing. ..I just, you’re the first person sides my mom to make me birthday breakfast.” _ He grinned and continued eating.  Tyson just smiled and took his own plate to the counter, rubbing a hand over JT’s head as he sat down beside him to eat.  

With breakfast finished, dishes washed and put away, Tyson mentioned they had an appointment at noon.  Grinning, JT eagerly went and dressed, before meeting Tyson in the car. Excited to see what the day held, he rode happily downtown while Tyson argued with traffic and commented on smelling weed. He loved their routine, and how simple things like this, made him feel happy.  

 

When they rolled up to the massage salon, JT grinned.   _ “A real massage! Not just, like, practice style!”  _ He grinned, excitement covering his face as Tyson nodded and led them inside, stating JT’s name for his appointment, before he grinned.   _ “Sooo I’ll be back in an hour and a half, and we’ll go do the next. . . I have to go grab a few things …”  _

 

JT nodded and went back for his massage, while Tyson headed out to go onto the next part of the date planning.   Tyson was excited to see how JT felt after the massage, wanting him to just enjoy himself. They’d had a high stress week, and now, he wanted JT to get to relax, and enjoy everything that he wanted. 

 

* * *

Title from “birthday sex” 

 

The day had started out plain as usual.  JT woke up, stretched, and hummed happily as he heard the pop of his bones from last night’s game.  A smile covered his face as he remembered last night’s game. They were going to the playoffs, and he couldn’t wait.  As if that wasn’t enough fun and excitement, today was his birthday. JT hadn’t planned on doing a lot for his birthday, but he was going to make himself some chocolate chip pancakes, and enjoy his day.  Whether that meant relaxing on the sofa with the boys or going out to lunch, he was going to have a good time. 

 

After going to the bathroom, he quietly walked out to the kitchen of the home he shared with the others, nose sniffing something delicious.  Well, this was a surprise! Generally he was the one who made food in the morning, or breakfast, as most people called it. But when he got to the kitchen, he was surprised to see the coffee pot already full, orange juice in glasses, and Tyson’s back at the stove, where it appeared he was flipping over pancakes.   Smiling, he walked over by Tyson and spoke.  _ “Whatcha doin?” _

 

Tyson greeted him with a big smile and leaned in, kissing JT.   _ “Good morning, birthday boy.” _

 

JT couldn’t help but smile, wrap his arms around Tyson’s waist, and lean in, resting his chin on his shoulder.   _ “Morning,” _  he grinned, unable to get the goofy expression off his face.  Last night had been amazing, the bar after had been so much fun, and now it was his birthday, and he got to apparently spend his breakfast with Tyson.  

 

_ “Where’s Kerfy?” _ He asked quietly.  

 

_ “He went home with Nate and Mikko, something about dominoes. . .”  _ Tyson added, rolling his eyes with a laugh.   

 

JT nodded,  _ “Okay. Whatchu making me?” _  He wiggled his eyebrows at the pancakes that appeared to have sprinkles. 

 

_ “They’re birthday cake pancakes,” _ Tyson grinned proudly, plating a few with some cool whip and some strawberries, before he added eggs and bacon on another plate, then pushed them over for JT.   _ “Go sit and eat, we have a busy day.” _  He spoke sweetly, earning a kiss on his collarbone from JT.  

 

As he cleaned up a few dishes, he caught JT looking at him with a smile.   _ “What?” _ He asked with a tilt of his head.  

 

_ “Nothing. ..I just, you’re the first person sides my mom to make me birthday breakfast.” _ He grinned and continued eating.  Tyson just smiled and took his own plate to the counter, rubbing a hand over JT’s head as he sat down beside him to eat.  

With breakfast finished, dishes washed and put away, Tyson mentioned they had an appointment at noon.  Grinning, JT eagerly went and dressed, before meeting Tyson in the car. Excited to see what the day held, he rode happily downtown while Tyson argued with traffic and commented on smelling weed. He loved their routine, and how simple things like this, made him feel happy.  

 

When they rolled up to the massage salon, JT grinned.   _ “A real massage! Not just, like, practice style!”  _ He grinned, excitement covering his face as Tyson nodded and led them inside, stating JT’s name for his appointment, before he grinned.   _ “Sooo I’ll be back in an hour and a half, and we’ll go do the next. . . I have to go grab a few things …”  _

 

JT nodded and went back for his massage, while Tyson headed out to go onto the next part of the date planning.   Tyson was excited to see how JT felt after the massage, wanting him to just enjoy himself. They’d had a high stress week, and now, he wanted JT to get to relax, and enjoy everything that he wanted. 

  
  
  


Massaged and content, JT waited for Josty, meeting him outside when he got the text.  He crawled into the car, sighing happily.  _ “Dude, I feel. . . incredible.” _ He laughed, leaning back against the seat, sighing happily.   _ “Best birthday gift ever.” _

 

_ “Uh...you didn’t pay?!” _ Tyson asked with an alarmed face. 

 

JT sat up ramrod straight in this seat, panic covering his face as he shook his head.   _ “No! I thought you did. . .” _

 

Tyson rubbed his face,  _ “Fuck, uh.” _  He looked at the traffic lane as if he was going to get over.  

 

_ “Shit, Tyson! You should have told me! I’m such a dick, oh my god!”  _ JT’s face had turned pink in embarrassment as he looked over back at the direction they’d come, only relaxing when he caught the smirk growing on Tyson’s face. 

 

_ “You little fucker, you  _ did _ pay,” _ he squinted his eyes at Tyson, hoping that was the case. 

 

Tyson busted out laughing, going left at the next light.   _ “Of course I paid. . . it’s your birthday. What kind of cheap skate do you think I am? Landy?” _  He laughed, head tipped back as JT rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “That wasn’t funny…”  _ JT commented, the corners of his mouth tilting up as he broke. 

 

_ “It so was. ..” _  Tyson countered. 

 

_ “Okay, just a little…” _  JT nodded, smirking.  He reached over and took Tyson’s hand, smiling with the other man laced their fingers together.  

 

The rest of the day had been full of whatever JT wanted to do.  After some light shopping for some new sneakers, a new pair of sunglasses for JT, and even a new belt for Tyson, they’d called it enough of a day and headed back to the house.  

 

Tyson promised they had the house to themselves for the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, and that was how Tyson found himself on his back on the floor in the living room, naked, with JT sprawled out beside him in his very appropriate birthday suit. 

 

Tyson looked over at JT, who was grinning, face red with amusement and pleasure.   _ “Wanna go to the bed?” _  He asked with a grin, trailing his hand over JT’s abs.  

 

_ “Uh huh. . . _ ”  JT nodded, lazily humming as he sat up slowly.   _ “My ass is on fire,” _ he laughed, standing up, and offering a hand out to Tyson, who pulled up slowly. 

 

_ “Well, I told you to get a blanket under your ass, but no, someone,” _ he smirked, poking JT in the side,  _  “Wanted to take it hard.” _  He snorted, following JT towards his room.   _ “Yea, well, come shower with me and make it up to me.” _

 

Tyson grinned,  _ “Gladly.”   _

 

With the water warming, Tyson pushed JT against the wall in the bathroom, running his hands over the redhead’s body, enjoying the feeling of his muscles beneath his skin, the way he flexed and tensed when he felt Tyson’s hands on him.   JT was panting and running his fingers through Tyson’s hair, pulling him back into the shower with him when the water warmed up. 

 

Shutting the door behind them, Tyson silently thanked the lucky stars they had a shower big enough for the two of them.  He dropped down to his knees in front of JT, reaching a hand out to rub over JT’s cock, watching the way the man sucked in a breath.   _ “You good?” _ He asked JT, concern etching over his face.  

 

JT nodded, leaning back against the shower wall, watching Tyson through heavily lidded eyes as the man pushed his nose into his pubic bone, nosing closer to his cock than he could handle in that moment, a hand dropping to his head as he rubbed Tyson’s face.  

 

Tyson tentatively leaned in, wrapping his hand around JT’s cock, making a wide stripe under the head with the flat of his tongue, watching the way JT’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, body clenching.  Smiling up at him, Tyson repeated the action, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip of the head, sucking gently as he watched JT growl in pleasure. 

 

Grinning, he took JT all the way, swallowing him down with ease until his nose was buried in the small patch of hair on his hips, before he pulled back, and started a repetitive motion.   JT dropped his hands to the base of Tyson’s neck and started rolling his hips into Tyson’s mouth, looking down for permission to fuck his mouth. Tyson gave him a look to confirm it was okay, and held steady while JT started rolling his hips steadily, feeling the way he was hitting the back of Tyson’s throat with each roll.  

 

Tyson was moaning and gagging around JT’s cock, eyes intently locked up on JT’s as he panted around him, jaw tiring as he hollowed his cheeks in and hummed, earning a grunt from JT.  He hummed harder, JT growling as he pulled back, panting and moaning, so close to cumming. 

 

Breathlessly, Tyson looked up at JT with a confused expression,  _ “Why’d you stop?” _ His voice was soft and breathy, face wet from the water raining down on them.  

 

_ “ Not ready to come yet,” _ the older man stated, leaning back against the wall, trying to keep from letting go, not wanting it to be over yet.  

 

_ “We can always take a breather, baby. . . this is your night.” _ Tyson added, rubbing his hand over JT’s stomach as he stood up, knees popping.  

 

JT nodded, pulling Tys closer, running his hands over his wet body, sighing.   _ “I know, but, I need to breathe…” _ he laughed, nipping Tyson’s bottom lip before he kissed him hotly.  Tyson didn’t complain, just ran his hands through JT’s hair, kissing him with passion and intent.  

 

Tyson ran his hands over JT’s body, taking his time to touch all of him, loving the way that JT was shaking under him, so wound up and about to burst.  He was sucking on his neck, a hand lazily stroking JT’s cock when he heard the words. 

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I said, will you fuck me?” _  JT repeated again, eyes dark with lust, voice low.  

 

_ “Yea?” _  Tyson asked with a smile.  It was a role reversal here, but he was so okay with this change of tune today. 

 

_ “Yea…” _ he nodded.  Generally, JT didn’t like to bottom, but this was his birthday, and he wanted something more and exciting.  

 

_ “Of course, babe,” _ Tyson grinned, leaning into the other man, kissing him again, this time making sure he took his time and lazily sucked on JT’s tongue. 

 

Pulling back, Tyson reached behind JT and grabbed the soap, and began lovingly washing his boyfriend up, taking time to be sweet, kind, and sensual.  He watched the way JT’s eyes would darken and pupils dilate as he watched Tyson, appearing to enjoy all of the attention and touches he was getting.  

  
  


After they had both rinsed off, Tyson pulled JT into the bedroom, pushing him onto his back as he crawled over the top of JT, taking his time to kiss over him, nipping here and there, leaving a bite on his lower hip.  It wouldn’t stay dark long, but long enough for the night. 

 

JT looked down at Tyson with a smile,   _ “Gentle, kay? I….I like sensual and soft.” _  He blushed pink, embarrassed almost. 

 

Tyson grinned,  _ “Okay, don’t be shy, baby.  Okay? I want you to tell me how you like it, and how you want it, okay?” _  He asked softly, kissing his collarbone softly.  

 

This was almost completely different for their normal tempo, and Tyson wasn’t complaining as he lovingly kissed over JT’s hip bones, softly teasing the skin there as he crawled up to JT’s mouth, kissing him gently.  

 

_ “Do you like rimming?” _ Tyson asked softly, not actually sure what the answer was going to be.  

 

JT shook his head no, rubbing his hand over Tyson’s body, pausing to thumb over the slit of Tyson’s cock, eliciting a hiss.  

 

Reaching for the lube, Tyson poured some onto his fingers, kissing his way down JT’s thighs, spreading his legs open, as he warmed the lube with his fingers before he very gingerly rubbed over the tight bud with his thumb, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the head of JT’s cock, trying to be sensual and loving, but really more well versed in fucking.  

 

JT wiggled beneath him, body tense under him.  _ “Take a deep breath, yea?” _  Tyson spoke softly, rubbing over his entrance with his finger, slowly working JT open.  

 

The ginger hummed, hips lifting slightly as Tyson used his free hand to gently rub the head of JT’s cock, smearing the precum around slowly.  JT’s body was slowly opening up to him, the man whimpering softly in pleasure from the rare experience of penetration. Tyson was slowly working his fingers into him, adding a second slowly as JT let out a long huffy sigh of pleasure, hands on his splayed knees as he moaned. 

 

Grinning, Tyson scissored his fingers, loving the low, guttural moan that fell from JT’s throat as he rolled his hips with the motion, as Tyson started to fuck in and out of his entrance.   _ “Tyse?” _  He asked softly. 

 

_ “Yea?” _

 

_ “I...can you...please?” _  He spoke softly, eyes fluttering shut.  

 

_ “What’s that, Babe?” _ Tyson asked with a soft smile, wanting to hear him say it. 

 

_ “Can you, you know, uh,” _ he blushed brigth red to match his hair. 

 

_ “Words, baby” _ Tyson prompted. 

 

_ “Fuck me?” _  JT was so shy this way and Tyson was loving it.  He never got to see JT this way, generally it was laughing, rough, claw marks and biting sex, but this was different, and he was loving the vulnerability of the whole situation. 

 

_ “Anything for the birthday boy,” _ Tyson smiled and crawled up JT to get a condom, slowly opening the wrapper and carefully putting it on, watching as JT studied him with serious eyes.  

 

_ “Relax, babe,” _ Tyson commented, moving his hand and guiding his length towards JT’s entrance, carefully pushing into the older man.  He watched JT’s face, guiding himself into JT slowly, holding himself back as much as he could from snapping his hips forward.  JT was so tight, warm, and clenching around Tyson’s cock that he didn’t know if he was going to make it. 

 

As JT continued to relax, Tyson pushed in further, then slowly pulled out, so just the head was in, before he pushed into him again, slowly starting to fuck JT.  The redheaded man moaned, back arching up from the new sensation of being full. 

 

_ “You good?” _ Tyson asked softly, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to JT’s mouth. 

 

_ “Yea, m good, you can gimme more,” _ he spoke softly, running his hands through Tyson’s hair as he panted.  

 

Tyson nodded and started rolling his hips slowly, hand holding JT’s leg open as he pressed his hips into JT repeatedly.  JT was panting, clawing at Tyson’s back, eyes shut softly, as he rolled up to meet the thrusts, whining softly. 

 

He increased his pressure and speed, noting the way JT was panting and moaning, coming apart beath him.  Tyse continued to check on JT, pleased with the way his body was flushing red beneath him, eyes shut in pleasure as he panted out Tyson’s name with every stroke.  

 

Tyson reached down to loosely grip JT’s cock, slowly stroking him, before he increased his pressure and speed to match their hips, watching the way JT moaned and back arched as he whimpered and warned Tyson that he was going to come.  

 

_ “Let go, JT, let go, baby,” _ Tyson spoke softly, watching JT tense beneath him, before his body tensed and he came hard, a string of come falling over his hips and belly as Tyson groaned.  

 

_ “Come on me,” _ JT moaned, looking up at Tyson. 

 

_ “What?” _ Tyson asked with eyes wide. 

 

_ “Please? Come on me,”  _ JT moaned, pants filling the air.  

 

Tyson nodded and tossed the condom to the side, stroking his cock until he came hard, pearly ropes covering JT’s abs as the redhead moaned, pulling Tyson down to kiss him hotly, hands tugging through his hair.  

 

After catching his breath, Tyson rested his forehead against JT’s, kissing him again softly.   _ “You okay?” _

 

_ “So good. ..” _ JT confirmed, panting as well.  

 

_ “Happy Birthday, Baby,” _ Tyson smiled, kissing JT once more.  

 

* * *

 

Massaged and content, JT waited for Josty, meeting him outside when he got the text.  He crawled into the car, sighing happily.  _ “Dude, I feel. . . incredible.” _ He laughed, leaning back against the seat, sighing happily.   _ “Best birthday gift ever.” _

 

_ “Uh...you didn’t pay?!” _ Tyson asked with an alarmed face. 

 

JT sat up ramrod straight in this seat, panic covering his face as he shook his head.   _ “No! I thought you did. . .” _

 

Tyson rubbed his face,  _ “Fuck, uh.” _  He looked at the traffic lane as if he was going to get over.  

 

_ “Shit, Tyson! You should have told me! I’m such a dick, oh my god!”  _ JT’s face had turned pink in embarrassment as he looked over back at the direction they’d come, only relaxing when he caught the smirk growing on Tyson’s face. 

 

_ “You little fucker, you  _ did _ pay,” _ he squinted his eyes at Tyson, hoping that was the case. 

 

Tyson busted out laughing, going left at the next light.   _ “Of course I paid. . . it’s your birthday. What kind of cheap skate do you think I am? Landy?” _  He laughed, head tipped back as JT rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “That wasn’t funny…”  _ JT commented, the corners of his mouth tilting up as he broke. 

 

_ “It so was. ..” _  Tyson countered. 

 

_ “Okay, just a little…” _  JT nodded, smirking.  He reached over and took Tyson’s hand, smiling with the other man laced their fingers together.  

* * *

 

The rest of the day had been full of whatever JT wanted to do.  After some light shopping for some new sneakers, a new pair of sunglasses for JT, and even a new belt for Tyson, they’d called it enough of a day and headed back to the house.  

 

Tyson promised they had the house to themselves for the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, and that was how Tyson found himself on his back on the floor in the living room, naked, with JT sprawled out beside him in his very appropriate birthday suit. 

 

Tyson looked over at JT, who was grinning, face red with amusement and pleasure.   _ “Wanna go to the bed?” _  He asked with a grin, trailing his hand over JT’s abs.  

 

_ “Uh huh. . . _ ”  JT nodded, lazily humming as he sat up slowly.   _ “My ass is on fire,” _ he laughed, standing up, and offering a hand out to Tyson, who pulled up slowly. 

 

_ “Well, I told you to get a blanket under your ass, but no, someone,” _ he smirked, poking JT in the side,  _  “Wanted to take it hard.” _  He snorted, following JT towards his room.   _ “Yea, well, come shower with me and make it up to me.” _

 

Tyson grinned,  _ “Gladly.”   _

 

With the water warming, Tyson pushed JT against the wall in the bathroom, running his hands over the redhead’s body, enjoying the feeling of his muscles beneath his skin, the way he flexed and tensed when he felt Tyson’s hands on him.   JT was panting and running his fingers through Tyson’s hair, pulling him back into the shower with him when the water warmed up. 

 

Shutting the door behind them, Tyson silently thanked the lucky stars they had a shower big enough for the two of them.  He dropped down to his knees in front of JT, reaching a hand out to rub over JT’s cock, watching the way the man sucked in a breath.   _ “You good?” _ He asked JT, concern etching over his face.  

 

JT nodded, leaning back against the shower wall, watching Tyson through heavily lidded eyes as the man pushed his nose into his pubic bone, nosing closer to his cock than he could handle in that moment, a hand dropping to his head as he rubbed Tyson’s face.  

 

Tyson tentatively leaned in, wrapping his hand around JT’s cock, making a wide stripe under the head with the flat of his tongue, watching the way JT’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, body clenching.  Smiling up at him, Tyson repeated the action, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip of the head, sucking gently as he watched JT growl in pleasure. 

 

Grinning, he took JT all the way, swallowing him down with ease until his nose was buried in the small patch of hair on his hips, before he pulled back, and started a repetitive motion.   JT dropped his hands to the base of Tyson’s neck and started rolling his hips into Tyson’s mouth, looking down for permission to fuck his mouth. Tyson gave him a look to confirm it was okay, and held steady while JT started rolling his hips steadily, feeling the way he was hitting the back of Tyson’s throat with each roll.  

 

Tyson was moaning and gagging around JT’s cock, eyes intently locked up on JT’s as he panted around him, jaw tiring as he hollowed his cheeks in and hummed, earning a grunt from JT.  He hummed harder, JT growling as he pulled back, panting and moaning, so close to cumming. 

 

Breathlessly, Tyson looked up at JT with a confused expression,  _ “Why’d you stop?” _ His voice was soft and breathy, face wet from the water raining down on them.  

 

_ “ Not ready to come yet,” _ the older man stated, leaning back against the wall, trying to keep from letting go, not wanting it to be over yet.  

 

_ “We can always take a breather, baby. . . this is your night.” _ Tyson added, rubbing his hand over JT’s stomach as he stood up, knees popping.  

 

JT nodded, pulling Tys closer, running his hands over his wet body, sighing.   _ “I know, but, I need to breathe…” _ he laughed, nipping Tyson’s bottom lip before he kissed him hotly.  Tyson didn’t complain, just ran his hands through JT’s hair, kissing him with passion and intent.  

 

Tyson ran his hands over JT’s body, taking his time to touch all of him, loving the way that JT was shaking under him, so wound up and about to burst.  He was sucking on his neck, a hand lazily stroking JT’s cock when he heard the words. 

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I said, will you fuck me?” _  JT repeated again, eyes dark with lust, voice low.  

 

_ “Yea?” _  Tyson asked with a smile.  It was a role reversal here, but he was so okay with this change of tune today. 

 

_ “Yea…” _ he nodded.  Generally, JT didn’t like to bottom, but this was his birthday, and he wanted something more and exciting.  

 

_ “Of course, babe,” _ Tyson grinned, leaning into the other man, kissing him again, this time making sure he took his time and lazily sucked on JT’s tongue. 

 

Pulling back, Tyson reached behind JT and grabbed the soap, and began lovingly washing his boyfriend up, taking time to be sweet, kind, and sensual.  He watched the way JT’s eyes would darken and pupils dilate as he watched Tyson, appearing to enjoy all of the attention and touches he was getting.  

  
  


After they had both rinsed off, Tyson pulled JT into the bedroom, pushing him onto his back as he crawled over the top of JT, taking his time to kiss over him, nipping here and there, leaving a bite on his lower hip.  It wouldn’t stay dark long, but long enough for the night. 

 

JT looked down at Tyson with a smile,   _ “Gentle, kay? I….I like sensual and soft.” _  He blushed pink, embarrassed almost. 

 

Tyson grinned,  _ “Okay, don’t be shy, baby.  Okay? I want you to tell me how you like it, and how you want it, okay?” _  He asked softly, kissing his collarbone softly.  

 

This was almost completely different for their normal tempo, and Tyson wasn’t complaining as he lovingly kissed over JT’s hip bones, softly teasing the skin there as he crawled up to JT’s mouth, kissing him gently.  

 

_ “Do you like rimming?” _ Tyson asked softly, not actually sure what the answer was going to be.  

 

JT shook his head no, rubbing his hand over Tyson’s body, pausing to thumb over the slit of Tyson’s cock, eliciting a hiss.  

 

Reaching for the lube, Tyson poured some onto his fingers, kissing his way down JT’s thighs, spreading his legs open, as he warmed the lube with his fingers before he very gingerly rubbed over the tight bud with his thumb, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the head of JT’s cock, trying to be sensual and loving, but really more well versed in fucking.  

 

JT wiggled beneath him, body tense under him.  _ “Take a deep breath, yea?” _  Tyson spoke softly, rubbing over his entrance with his finger, slowly working JT open.  

 

The ginger hummed, hips lifting slightly as Tyson used his free hand to gently rub the head of JT’s cock, smearing the precum around slowly.  JT’s body was slowly opening up to him, the man whimpering softly in pleasure from the rare experience of penetration. Tyson was slowly working his fingers into him, adding a second slowly as JT let out a long huffy sigh of pleasure, hands on his splayed knees as he moaned. 

 

Grinning, Tyson scissored his fingers, loving the low, guttural moan that fell from JT’s throat as he rolled his hips with the motion, as Tyson started to fuck in and out of his entrance.   _ “Tyse?” _  He asked softly. 

 

_ “Yea?” _

 

_ “I...can you...please?” _  He spoke softly, eyes fluttering shut.  

 

_ “What’s that, Babe?” _ Tyson asked with a soft smile, wanting to hear him say it. 

 

_ “Can you, you know, uh,” _ he blushed brigth red to match his hair. 

 

_ “Words, baby” _ Tyson prompted. 

 

_ “Fuck me?” _  JT was so shy this way and Tyson was loving it.  He never got to see JT this way, generally it was laughing, rough, claw marks and biting sex, but this was different, and he was loving the vulnerability of the whole situation. 

 

_ “Anything for the birthday boy,” _ Tyson smiled and crawled up JT to get a condom, slowly opening the wrapper and carefully putting it on, watching as JT studied him with serious eyes.  

 

_ “Relax, babe,” _ Tyson commented, moving his hand and guiding his length towards JT’s entrance, carefully pushing into the older man.  He watched JT’s face, guiding himself into JT slowly, holding himself back as much as he could from snapping his hips forward.  JT was so tight, warm, and clenching around Tyson’s cock that he didn’t know if he was going to make it. 

 

As JT continued to relax, Tyson pushed in further, then slowly pulled out, so just the head was in, before he pushed into him again, slowly starting to fuck JT.  The redheaded man moaned, back arching up from the new sensation of being full. 

 

_ “You good?” _ Tyson asked softly, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to JT’s mouth. 

 

_ “Yea, m good, you can gimme more,” _ he spoke softly, running his hands through Tyson’s hair as he panted.  

 

Tyson nodded and started rolling his hips slowly, hand holding JT’s leg open as he pressed his hips into JT repeatedly.  JT was panting, clawing at Tyson’s back, eyes shut softly, as he rolled up to meet the thrusts, whining softly. 

 

He increased his pressure and speed, noting the way JT was panting and moaning, coming apart beath him.  Tyse continued to check on JT, pleased with the way his body was flushing red beneath him, eyes shut in pleasure as he panted out Tyson’s name with every stroke.  

 

Tyson reached down to loosely grip JT’s cock, slowly stroking him, before he increased his pressure and speed to match their hips, watching the way JT moaned and back arched as he whimpered and warned Tyson that he was going to come.  

 

_ “Let go, JT, let go, baby,” _ Tyson spoke softly, watching JT tense beneath him, before his body tensed and he came hard, a string of come falling over his hips and belly as Tyson groaned.  

 

_ “Come on me,” _ JT moaned, looking up at Tyson. 

 

_ “What?” _ Tyson asked with eyes wide. 

 

_ “Please? Come on me,”  _ JT moaned, pants filling the air.  

 

Tyson nodded and tossed the condom to the side, stroking his cock until he came hard, pearly ropes covering JT’s abs as the redhead moaned, pulling Tyson down to kiss him hotly, hands tugging through his hair.  

 

After catching his breath, Tyson rested his forehead against JT’s, kissing him again softly.   _ “You okay?” _

 

_ “So good. ..” _ JT confirmed, panting as well.  

 

_ “Happy Birthday, Baby,” _ Tyson smiled, kissing JT once more.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
